magistreamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Caves of Nareau
thumb|400px Jaskinie Nareau to jedno z miejsc dostępnych na mapie świata. Znajduje się tam również jedna z legend Opis Głęboko pod ziemią światło magicznego płomienia ukazuje ściany świecące od klejnotów. Czyste bryły kwarcu są wtopione w ściany i błyszczą w świetle. Jaspisy i Ametysty wydają się wyrastać ze ścian. Czasami mag znajdzie na ziemi ułamany kawałek klejnotu, który może zabrać ze sobą do Zamku. Można znaleźć tu również geody, z pozoru zwykłe okrągłe kamienie. Przyniesione do Zamku są ulubioną zabawką młodych stworzeń, które uwielbiają rozbijać je wydobywając ich błyszczące wnętrza. Im dalej zapuszcza się wędrowiec, tym bardziej zakręcone i trudne stają się ścieżki. Łatwo zapatrzeć się w piękno jaskiń i stracić orientację w tych labiryntach. Nikt nie wie jak daleko prowadzą te jaskinie i znane jest tylko kilka wejść. Niemożliwe jest śledzenie upływu czasu pod ziemią, dlatego magowie często zabierają ze sobą specjalne świeczki, dzięki którym mogą liczyć mijające godziny. Jednak nie poleca się spędzania tu więcej czasu niż kilka godzin, ponieważ jaskrawe kolory i refleksy odbijane od kryształów powodują zawroty głowy i dezorientację. Głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią rezydują Crystalwingi, które perfekcyjnie zlewają się ze swoim otoczeniem. Ich wspaniałe złote i purpurowe jajka trudno dostrzec na tle pokrytych klejnotami ścian. Jeśli podróżnik zapuszcza się tu w poszukiwaniu tych stworzeń, najlepiej jeśli weźmie ze sobą długi zwój do stworzenia mapy, żeby nie zgubić się w tych niekończących się grotach. Te jajka przypominające drogocenne kamienie bardzo trudno znaleźć, ale osiągają wysokie ceny, ponieważ znalezienie ich wymaga sporo wysiłku. Wytaczając się z tych jaskiń, mag zazwyczaj musi na dłuższą chwilę usiąść, aż minie zawrót głowy. Niektóre z tuneli są wyłożone lustrzanymi skałami, tworząc nieskończoną ilość odbić maga. Te podróże są zazwyczaj bardzo dezorientujące i wywołują bóle głowy, ale mogą być również bardzo zyskowne, jeśli magowi udało się wypchać kieszenie i torby rzadkimi klejnotami. Legendy Zapomniana Rasa (The Forgotten Race) Dawno temu istniała piękna rasa ludzi, którzy byli bardzo wysocy z gładką, bladą skórą. Byli to pierwsi ludzie na ziemi i żyli przez wiele wieków w szczęściu i pokoju. Żyli u podnóża wielkich gór i spędzali dnie na przesiadywaniu w łaźniach i wytwarzaniu pięknej biżuterii. Prowadząc tak proste i łatwe życie, z każdym dniem stawali się coraz słabsi i delikatniejsi. Stali się tak wysocy, że drzewa zaczęły im zazdrościć i tak bladzi, że zdenerwowali tym księżyc. Księżyc i drzewa udały się do Ojca Ziemi i błagały go aby usunął ludzi z tego miejsca. Jednak Ojciec Ziemia nie mógł nic z tym zrobić i rzekł: "nie mogę karać niewinnych. Dopóki nie zrobią nic złego, nic im nie zrobię." Rozgniewane drzewa i księżyc odwróciły swe twarze od Ojca Ziemi. Mijały wieki, a ludzie z gór stawali się coraz bardziej leniwi, aż w końcu porzucili nawet swoje cenne kamienie, którymi niegdyś ozdabiali swoje ciała. Nie robili nic, tylko bawili się w świetle księżyca, który patrzał na to z dezaprobatą. Zrywali z drzew owoce i wyrzucali je po jednym kęsie. Drzewa trzęsły się z wściekłości i zwróciły się do księżyca. Jeszcze raz poszli do Ojca Ziemi prosząc go, by spojrzał na zachowanie tej rasy. Ale Ojciec Ziemia znów rzekł: "Nie popełnili żadnego przestępstwa. Nie uczynię im krzywdy." Księżyc i drzewa bardzo to zasmuciło i złościli się jeszcze bardziej na głupich ludzi, którzy nic nie robili ze swym czasem. Ludzie stali się już gigantyczni, z długimi kończynami, których nie zdobiły mięśnie i zrobili się jeszcze bardziej obraźliwi. W ziemi wykopywali długie bruzdy. Nie po to, by sadzić rośliny, ale tylko dla zabawy. Ścinali drzewa i wrzucali je do wody, tylko po to, żeby na nich siadać i pływać. Ich skóra błyszczała bardziej niż księżyc, a słońce chowało swą twarz przed ich blaskiem. Księżyc i drzewa były już tak pełne żalu, że nawet nie szły do Ojca Ziemi, tylko ukryły się i odwracały wzrok od ludzi. Jednak Ojciec Ziemia zobaczył to wszystko nawet bez bycia powiadomionym. Powstał wśród tych Alabastrowych Ludzi, słabych i nie dbających o otaczający ich świat i przemówił: "Dwa razy dałem wam szansę, abyście stali się godni. Byłem pobłażliwy i czekałem, aż udowodnicie, że jesteście coś warci." Ziemia zatrzęsła się, a księżyc i drzewa przybyły, żeby zobaczyć co się wydarzy. "Co macie na swoje usprawiedliwienie?" zaryczał Ojciec Ziemia. Ludzie spojrzeli na niego z pogardą i rzekli: "Czemu mielibyśmy się tobą przejmować? Nie potrzebujemy ciebie. Wszystko o co dbamy to piękno." I odwrócili się od Ojca Ziemi. Ojciec Ziemia powstał a drzewa wraz z nim. Księżyc zbliżył się do ziemi, żeby lepiej widzieć co się dzieje. Ludzie wystraszyli się i zaczęli uciekać, ale drzewa nie dawały im schronienia. Woda odsuwała się od nich na rozkaz księżyca. Ojciec Ziemia znów przemówił: "Jeśli to wszystko na czym wam zależy, to nie będę was powstrzymywał w waszym poszukiwaniu piękna." Po tych słowach świat stał się biały, a kiedy powietrze się oczyściło, nie było śladu po ludziach. Drzewa i księżyc patrzyły zaskoczone, aż wreszcie ośmieliły się zapytać: "Ojcze Ziemio, co zrobiłeś z tą rasą?" Ojciec Ziemia zwrócił się ku nim z poważną twarzą. Skinął dłonią w stronę ziemi. "Znajdziecie ich, w całym ich splendorze, głęboko pod ziemią". Ludzie ci zmienili się w klejnoty i drogocenne kamienie, na wieki błyszczące pod powierzchnią ziemi, w niekończących się pięknych tunelach. Mówi się, że najbardziej skruszeni i dobrzy z nich stali się Crystalwingami i jako jedyni spośród swojej rasy mogą cieszyć się światłem dnia, cieniem drzew i twarzą księżyca. Kategoria:Miejsca